Open Mind and Clear Eyes
by Sun Knight
Summary: Starts before the bridge scene with an open mind and clear eyes will Hitomi and Van finally realise the truth before its to late?


**I don't own Escaflowne But I am writing this story anyway **

**I Hope you enjoy it**

'How could he say that when I thought we were just starting to get along I though we were friends' Hitomi thought as she ran down the street tears leaking from her eyes and cascading down her cheeks and mingling with the rain that was falling.

Her light footfall echoed through the pathways of the part of the city that she was running through. Her body was shivering and she didn't know if it was because of him or if it was because her clothes were soaked through. Stopping she leaned on the edge of a bridge in the middle of palas to think.

' why did what he say affect me so much, I mean he is only a friend but could it be possibly something more than that. This is so confusing I thought I liked Allen but after seeing him with Millerna and the royal court ladies I don't think I like him as much or at all. I think it was the memory of amono my first highschool crush' sighing she wiped her face and turned and walked on to the bridge deep in though about what just happened.

**Flashback**

Van was polishing Escaflownes sword at the time and spoke while I was eating a strange fruit

"Hitomi"

"Yes Van what is it?" I asked looking at him

"I want you to stay with me okay" Van stated putting down the file but not turning around

"What?" I croaked out and flushed as I stood up my heart beating faster.

"I..I.. want … you" he said at this exclamation I dropped the fruit I was hold

"Van" I managed to whisper as he turned around his face flushed and his piercing red gaze locked on my face.

"Hitomi … I ..want..you..y..our…lo..power" Van said then a horrafied look crossed his eyes and a shocked look settled on his face before he shadowed his face and eyes with his bangs.

'what how dare he' I thought before I could comprehend what was happening my anger got the better of me and his head was sent realing by my hand as I slapped him.

Terrafied I turned on heel and took off running out of the hanger barly hearing his voice call my name as tears sprung to my eyes.

**End Flashback**

Hitomi watched as the rain ran into the stream bellow the bridge turning over the though of what he said.

'what did he mean by_ "I want your Lo..Power"_ was it just a miss pronounciation or was he tring to say something else, he always one to hide him self' sighing she smiled as she remembered how they met and how she reacted.

'He really has changed since then' Hitomi reflected.

'But what is I really feel for him, I am not sure anymore because its not brothely love or a crush its so new and different and some how larger'. Spacing out she didn't notice the footfall of a person approaching. Until their hand decended onto her shoulder.

Startled snapped out of her thoughts about a certain winged boy she came face to face with the subject of one of her earlier thoughts.

"Hello Allen" hitomi spoke to the soaked knight infront of her.

"Hitomi" was the only word he uttered, before placing his other hand on her oppisite shoulder and pulling her to his cheast.

"Why is it I feel at pease when around you" Allen whispered pulling her even closer.

At his actions and words Hitomi was scared and startled and her mind began to race. 'Whats Allen doing he loves Millerna they kissed the other night, This is wrong I don't like him this way I only feel for him like a brother'.

With that though as he pulled back slightly to look at her, Hitomi managed to move and struggled out of his firm hold so only his hands where left on her shoulders.

"Allen stop" she gasped as he looked at her,

"Why Hitomi don't you like me?" Allen questioned hurt and curiosity in his eyes.

At his question she though and only one persons face appeared in to her mind. ' I understand now, this new feeling its...Love...

I love Him' gasping she looked back at allen.

"I'm sorry Allen I felt that once but now I think of you as a brother now I love another even of he doesn't feel the same" Hitomi whispered seeing understanding dawning in his features she smiled at him.

"That is okay Hitomi, I understand I think that may be the same in my case you remind me dearly of my sister and I think I was trying to replace her memory with you, But if its who I think it is don't give up on him, But remember I'll be here if you need to talk to someone" Allen said and smiled at her before she turned and ran away further in to the city to think about her latest discovery.

Neather of noticed the shadow that had over heard some of there conversation. Even when Hitomi ran right past its hiding place. But the shadows eyes followed her every movement.

**Van POV**

I watched as Hitomi took off out of the hanger before punching the wall.

"Damn why can't I tell her how much she means to me, now she probably hates me" I cursed before raising my hand to my now stining cheek. Looking at the reflection of it in Escaflownes sword I saw a bruise starting to form.

'If anything she can hit' Sighing I looked out of the hanger before going to appologies.

'Look at what she does to me' thought taking off after her into the rain soon becoming soaked.

I found her on he bridge and the scene before me shattered what remained of my fractured heart.

' Look what I have done I drove her into the arms of another man' I thought as tears stung at my eyes.

What Happened next startled me. She pushed Allen off and I heared her tell him to stop. My hopes rising I tried to listen to their conversation.

_"I though you liked me?" _I heard allens voice echo.

_" Allen..I felt that once... Now... I Love... doesn't feel the same" _At the words she didn't feel like that way for Allen my heart beat increased. Butat the word 'Now' I felt my heart plunge and at the next two words my heart froze and I concerntrated on her words but all I heard was the man she loved doesn't feel the same as she does.

'I wonder who she loves?' I wondered and felt hope before my thought stopped.

'This is stupid it could never be me I am a winged monster and she is perfect' I thought as I watched her smile before running right past my hiding place.

Knowing I needed to apologies still I moved form my hiding spot and back into the rain to find the girl I loved.

* * *

**Thats the end of chapter 1 **

**Review **

**Sunknight**


End file.
